Afraid Of The Dark
by Lushyypants9
Summary: Zara Thompson doesn't understand that they're other people like her in the world. All her life she has learnt to protect herself, to strive in the misery of others, to strengthen herself in the disruption of the world. When she meets the young Charles Xavier and Eric Lehnsherr she comes to realise the world is as she deemed.
1. Darkness

I stopped suddenly, I breathed in deeply, trying to suck the air. My hair was soaked in the cold rain, it was clinging to my face, my eyes flashed a black colour and I turned into an alley way beside me.

I could hear screaming behind me, shouting for my name.

Mysteria.

I felt a bullet whip past me and I gasped and froze. My eyes flashed black and I slowly turned to the five men that had soon entrapped me. I could hear slight whispers that were coming from the well armoured men. One took his aim but I held my hand out and his bones began to crack. My hand twisted and his blood boiled beneath my force. I could feel it sizzling, burning from the inside.

He screamed in agony. The others watched on in horror. They screamed as I began choking him using my hand. My focus was on him, but I could feel every movement they were making.

I felt the trigger before it pulled. I held both my arm out and turned up to the sky, the sound of the rain plummeting to the ground gave me strength.

My eyes hadn't turned back and I smiled strongly. I heard the men screaming before I saw them. Each began to fall before me. The circle they had around me had disappeared and around me they were on their knees. Holding their ears, their blood boiling, bones cracking beneath my fingertips.

A soon as I lifted my hands, my palms facing out a gloomy shadow began to emerge; it began to cloud around me I closed my eyes and inhaled. I screamed at the darkness shot out of me, blasting towards the men the darkness entangled itself inside them. It ran through their blood killing everything it came into contact with.

Their bodies all dropped at once and my body sighed in relief. I glanced around the darkened place and a lone tear fell down my cheek.

I wasn't sorry for what I did. I wasn't sorry for the destruction that I had caused.

I was _not_ sorry I was like this. I was _not_ sorry that this is who I am.

I am Mysteria and this is my power.

This is my strength and nothing is my weakness. The power inside has been withheld for so long it was time to release it.

After all, with what these people had done to me they deserved everything coming to them. The torture I had to withstand was immense. But it didn't compare to what I did to them.


	2. Breaking News

**BREAKING NEWS**

Rang along the bottom of the screen as Charles Xavier watched the telly.

" _Eight_ employees of Sansa Industries found dead at the scene, nobody still knows what happened. It is reported that their cause of death is still being investigated and unfortunately there is no footage of what happened but we do have a description from a witness that it was a young woman, long brown hair about 5ft 6 around the age of twenty three. Please be careful as she is very dangerous. I repeat _very_ dangerous."

Charles stared curiously at the news.

 _ **A young girl couldn't possibly kill that many people...Unless...**_

He thought to himself. Charles stood up from the chair and walked into Cerebro. He placed the helmet on his head and he gasped with the pain before he continued to search for her.

His eyes would switch between different people searching through the females mutants. He stopped as he heard something suspicious.

 _ **Stupid Sansa Industries. Now I'm wanted and homeless, perfect. I'll kill them all before they think they can get away with this.**_

Charles inhaled as he found her and smiled slightly.

"Hank!" He yelled. "I think we've found another one!"


	3. Zara

I rushed into a crowded mall and stole somebody's hat and glasses. It seems a bit cliché but hopefully this will fool everybody in a busy place as a New York mall.

As I was 'blending in' I could feel something. The hairs on the back of my neck stood on end. I froze in my position and I tugged the hat further over my head and adjusted the glasses on my face as I tried to pin point my stalker.

At the moment I could decipher whether or not my stalker was human or mutant. I couldn't decide which was worse come to think of it.

I shifted through the throngs of people, pushing past them eagerly trying to get away. I could feel the person becoming agitated and I could feel their steps getting quicker.

I took an exit out a fire exit door; I pushed it open and ran into the road. I heard squeaking and gasped as a car came close but managed to break in time and I sighed in relief. I waved my hand apologetically as the driver swore at me.

I kept running. I jumped over fences and through alley ways until I came to a dead end.

" _Shit."_ I whispered. "Shit, shit, shit." I spun round in my haste only to realise the only way was up. I grasped onto a ladder but felt a sudden grip on my forearm.

In my sudden surprise I had let out something along the lines of an electric shock. It's like my powers had wrapped themselves over my captures wrist and provided him with immense pain.

I heard him gasp in shock.

With his quick reflexes this man had smacked the hat off my head, showing my hair and tore the glasses of my head.

I stared in his eyes as my hand rose. I noticed the look of recognition and froze for a second. Before releasing my power only for it to not work.

I couldn't move. I couldn't protect myself against this man.

 _ **"It's okay, we're here to help you Zara."**_

My eyes widened as I heard a voice in my head. However, it didn't seem to be coming from the man in front of me. He was too big, too manly to have such a sweet but sultry voice. My eyes shifted sight but I couldn't see anybody.

"Who are you people?" I whispered. My eyes beginning to water. Everything was happening so fast. The police were after me, these people were after me, and nobody would let me be. I was constantly running and now they've found me.

I felt a sudden release on my body and power. My hands were still raised as I glanced around, making sure I kept one eye on the mutant in front of me. I was quite shocked in finally observing his form. He was huge and attractive but that's not the point. I need to figure out who else is here and how powerful they are so I can get away. Not once do I believe that they're here to help me. It's not the first time I've heard that lie.

"My name is Charles Xavier and this man in front of you is Logan, there is no need to be afraid we are here to help." I saw a younger man walk out from behind this Logan guy along with a taller, dark haired man.

'Charles' seemed to notice me staring at the darker haired man. "This is Eric Lennsher."

"What do you want from me?" I questioned the men as my hands were shaking in fear.

"It's okay Zara; we just want to help you"

"Like I've never heard that before." I snarled at Charles.

" _Hey_ , he's telling the truth. Just listen kid." Logan said.

" _Excuse me_? Who are you calling kid? I'll ask one more time before I castrate all three of you... _Who_ are you?" My powers were itching to raise, the black mist following my fingertips. I could see Eric become wary of my powers as if he knew what I could do.

"Look, I run a school for people like yourself and I'd like you to join us." Charles replied.

"Why would I want to join your stupid school?" I snapped.

"Because you're alone." Eric spoke and my eyes snapped over to his beautiful blue ones.

"You're not the only one of your kind Zara. Were mutants too, look"

I heard the slink of metal as Logan released some sort of claws from his knuckles and I just gazed cautiously. Then I noticed Eric raising his hand and I prepared for attack, only to see that he had lifted a dumpster from its position.

"What is this some sort of show and tell?" I tuned back to Charles.

"We can help you Zara, we can help you find peace, and you won't have to run away, or hide anymore."

"How do you know I'm hiding?"

"Listen, we know you have nowhere to stay, you've been on your feet for the past month, and you must be tired."

I let down my hand, realising that Charles was right. Even though I didn't particularity like them, they haven't given me reason to fight them, and what he was saying was true, I was fatigued and starving. Maybe I could stay there? Just for a few days until I'm back on my feet. Then I'll leave as soon as possible. I have to get revenge.

"Fine. For a few days and that's it. After that I'm leaving. No trying to stop me, you hear?"

Charles nodded his head in agreement.

"Of course."

I glanced at the men and thought to myself. What on earth have I gotten myself into?


	4. The Lost Girl

To say the car ride was awkward was an understatement. I was squished between two brutes and a laughing telepathic in the front of the car, along with a younger looking boy, who I now know he's named Hank.

Anyway, the ride was awful and when we got to the school I couldn't have been happier to put it simply. I glanced over the wide view of the school and I was quite shocked actually, it was very beautiful. I definitely didn't think it would look like this.

"This is your school?" I stared at the sign and smirked. "Professor Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters."

I raised my eyebrows. "How... _poetic_."

"Let's just go inside." Charles began his way up towards, of what I would've called a fucking _castle_. It's huge! And if I thought the outside was enormous, it wasn't half as good as the inside was. Admittedly it was a little vintage for my tastes but it had a personality.

"Well, what's first?" I asked.

"First there are a few people for you to meet." Charles replied.

"More people? You know, I'm really starting to regret coming with you Charles." I snapped back playfully but he only glared.

Before I knew it, there were three new people in front of me. Two young girls, one with blonde hair and a slim figure she was very young and her body was amazing, and I was slightly jealous. I hope I didn't let it show. The other girl was a short, black haired girl with an average body, at first glance I would've thought she looked a little like me. And the boy was named Alex, he had blonde hair and a good body, he was fairly attractive.

"Guys, this is Zara, Zara this is Raven, Ophelia and Alex, and they're the youngest of my pupils and the only ones so far."

I awkwardly glanced at the kids and waved my hand. I was shocked when Raven smiled and hugged me.

"It's so nice to finally have a girl, me and Ophelia we're getting bored with these idiots."

"Hey!" Hank and Alex yelled at her and she smiled back at them.

"Um...That's great." I struggled a smile. I think Charles could see my predicament so he gestured towards a door.

"Zara, can I speak with you for a minute."

"Sure."

I followed Charles through the door and for your information I was definitely not staring at his gorgeous behind.

Charles turned around and my eyes shot up to his beautiful ones.

"Listen, I know it's going to be hard for you for the next couple of days, but I shall try my best to make you comfortable."

I smiled softly. "That's fine. I mean there's really no point of you making me feel at home or anything because in a few days I'm leaving."

Charles' eyebrows furrowed. "Yes. About that, do you really think that's a good idea?"

I narrowed my eyes and crossed my arms. "What are you trying to say Charles?"

"I mean maybe it's better if you stay for a couple of months, _just_ until the heat goes down."

I snapped. "Are you out of your mind!? What did I tell you Charles? I'm staying here until I feel better. I'm not putting any of these kids in danger. Is that what you want? For everybody out there to die?" I pointed to the door, trying to emphasise my point.

"Now, don't you think you're being a little bit dramatic love?"

" _I'm_ being dramatic? How, _dare_ you! I am trying to look out for those kids. If I stay here for longer than I should then they will die, and it will be my fault! Why can't you understand that? You're supposed to be some sort of professor, and then show it!"

Charles could tell my anger was getting the best of me as my looks began to darken, my hair began to become black, my eyes obscure and even my clothing took a darker shade of their colour.

Charles approached me slowly and I kept my eyes on him, making sure he makes no sudden moves. His arms rested on my forearms.

"I understand that you don't want anything to be on your head if something was to happen, but how do you think I would feel if I left you to fend for yourself and those men came back for you?" Charles blue eyes studied mine.

"You have no idea what I can do." I whispered.

"On the contrary, you have no idea how much I know you can do." He sighed and let go of my arms. "All I ask is for you to trust me."

I stepped back. "Trust you. I barley know you."

Charles turned away in thought and turned back. "That's what I mean. Spend these few months with us and learn more about each of us. And then decide."

"Charles I can't."

"But you can Zara, I know you can. I believe in you."

I ran my hand through my hair. "What if I lose control of my powers? What then? If something were to happen, what if I thought somebody was an intruder but it turned out to be one of you? Or even worse? You. What if it turned out to be you? Nobody would ever forgive me. Huh? What then? Nobody can get away. As soon as my powers set themselves on you, there's no stopping it."

"I'll train you."

I raised my eyebrows. "You'll train me? Now, do you really think that's the best idea?"

"I think it's worth a shot. That way you can learn to control them. Just, give it a try." He wasn't smiling but I could tell his eyes were.

"And what if it all goes pear shaped? What then? Will you let me go?"

"Of course." He replied.

It took me a long while to consider his offer, but something was bugging me. Not only was I lost myself, but one of the girls, Ophelia I think her name was. She seems misplaced and my curiosity gets the better of me sometimes, and believe me when I say it's not always good, and there's just something about this man standing in front of me that I can't comprehend. And that sounds awfully bad I barley know him, but it's not just attraction in that way, but there's just an appeal, the way he looks at me is just fascinating. He doesn't look at me like others do. He doesn't see me as a monster, he sees me as a lost girl. And that's why I agreed.

"Fine."

Charles beamed and my heart soared.

I took in a breath of shock at the reaction that had on me.

Charles grinned at me and brought me closer in a friendly sort of way.

"You won't regret this, Zara, I promise."

I nodded and looked down.

His grin disappeared as he took in my expression.

"What is it? What's wrong?"

I grasped his hands and squeezed them gently.

"Promise me one thing Charles."

"Of course." He replied confused.

"The moment this turns sour, you let me leave this place."

Charles hesitated, but noticed the determination on my face and nodded.

"Of course Zara."

"Thank you." I whispered.

"Well, on a lighter note, I think I've come up with a nickname for you."

I smiled. "Oh yeah? And what's that?"

"The lost girl."

My smile faltered.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Zara."

"Nothing. I love it." I smiled at Charles. I wasn't lying, I did like it. Lost girl. Although I have a strange feeling I'm not going to feel so lost any more.


	5. Him

I was staring up at the ceiling, my fingers tracing a pattern before me. This is what I did when I thought, I would just stare at power, it astonished me and terrfied me at the same time. How could I possess such a power? I can kill people with a mere wave of my hand. My power has no good.

 _I_ have no good.

I was a monster, I was trapped inside, the valuable part of me was captured by the evil side. My conscious is still staying strong, but every time I'm in danger or somebody I love is in jeopardy,it's like the darker side of me, the more… _vicious_ side of me took over and controlled my inner being, and I wouldn't know what I had done until it was all over.

I can't help but think about what Charles is up to. Part of me finds him…attractive…to say the least. But I can sense it. I can sense something in him, something that's not all good, and it irks me, it urges me on. I feel the need to draw out the bad.

Charles. Charles Xavier. There's something about him, the way he speaks, the way he walks through a room, his presence, his confidence, his musky, masculine scent. My inner demon growls in pleasure for the enticing telepath. And not to mention he's more powerful than any of the telepaths I've met in the past and something about more dominant male just sends lustful shivers down my spine, and my eyes close in anticipation and want.

I've never felt like this before. I mean sure I've had my fair share of lustful nights, but something about Charles is different. I want him to want me, I crave for him, I long for him to touch me in places that haven't been touched by a real man in forever.

He probably doesn't feel the same about me, he's too good. Too pure.

Shouldn't this be the other way around? For the man to long for the woman who's so pure and oh so innocent?

 ** _"Zara"_**

I paused in my movements as I heard _his_ voice My filthy little mind. I hope he didn't see what I was thinking. I almost blushed.

"Yes Charles?" I replied. I tilted my head as I closed my eyes as I listened to his beautiful words. I could hear him talking all day.

 _ **"Come to my office, we have something to discuss."**_

My eyes shot open as my inner self glowed with want.

When I got to Charles' office I had to take a breath and calm myself down. I seemed as though I was in heat or something. I'm not a fucking dog.

I knocked on the door and I heard him speak. I closed my eyes and inhaled his voice as I opened the door I observed him and his package. My mind ran away with me.

"Zara?"

I licked my lips. Is it getting hot in here?

'You wanted to see me?" I replied.

"Are you ok?" He jumped up out of his chair as I almost fainted in front of him. How embarrassing.

"Yeah I'm fine." I murmured back.

I felt his hand against my head and I instantly cooled down.

I felt myself shift closer to him.

"You're hot." He detected.

I laughed. "Thanks."

He laughed along with me. I felt him shift as I was being lifted.

"What are you doing?" I asked, my eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"I, am taking you to the infirmary."

I shook my head in refusal.

"No."

"Come on Zara, you'll be ok." I stared up at his beautiful blue eyes.

"Charles."

He glanced down back at me.

"Please don't take me."

"You can trust me Zara, I just want to run some tests to make sure you ok?"

"Are you kidding? I feel..fine."

That's all I remember before I passed out.

I suppose on the bright side I had Charles' arms wrapped around me.

Those were some sexy arms right there, not to big and not too small, but big enough to hold me tight.

I gasped as I awoke and I glanced down to see wires hanging out of me.

I paniked.

I was frantic.

Had this just been a pleasant dream?

I screamed as I ripped the wires from me.

"Zara!" I heard him.

I heard my Charles.

"Charles!" I cried as I tug him to the hospital bed and clung to him like a child and it's mother.

"Where am I? Get me off this thing!"

Charles tugged my arms from the wires and his hand found my face.

"Zara, look at me."

I immiedtaly gazed at him, his cerulean eyes boring into the depths of my eyes.

"You're ok, you passed out, but you're ok."

"Where am I Charles?" I whimpered as I tucked myself into the crook of his neck. His smell was of pure gold to my senses.

"Zara." He pulled me back to look into his eyes.

"I need to tell you something."

His hand found their way to my tresses as he stoked my hair calmly as he told me.

"It's your power."

"What about my power?" I asked. I became alert as he mention my mutant gene.

He stared deep into my eyes.

"It's killing you."


	6. You're In A Right Mess

**Hi guys thank you so much for liking and favouriting my story! It would be awesome for some reviews though *wink wink* but thank you for the person that has, you know who you are! And just to let you know that this chapter and possibly the ones following is going to be in first person as it's easier for me to write in personally. Thank you so much and I hope you enjoy!**

"I'm sorry could you please repeat that I don't think I got you the first time." I stared at Charles with eyes that were so close from letting out here tears.

"Zara, listen to me." Charles grabbed hold of my hands gently but firmly. They were so warm and gentle and they were holding me close to him whilst he gazed into my eyes, almost like he forced himself upon me, but in the best way possible.

"Your mutation is slowly killing you." Not once did he blink. He wanted to see my reaction. He wasn't going to find out I'll tell you that much, not with him around. Of course I'm scared, I'm fucking _terrified_. For someone to tell you that the very thing that makes you you is killing you from the inside.

I didn't say anything to Charles. I believe that's what he was waiting for but what was I suppose to say?

"Zara?"

My eyes trailed back up to his gorgeous ones and he contemplated what he replied with next.

"Everything will be ok, we will find a way to stop this."

"Charles don't be ridiculous. My mutation is the very thing that makes me myself." I voiced my thoughts.

"There is _always_ a way Zara and I intend to find out what."

"Well have fun with that Charles because you and I both know there is no way to stop it killing me unless I die."

Charles let go of my hands in frustration and ran a hand through his hair. Even at this time I was still lusting for him.

"I will find one, even if I have to make it my lives mission."

"Just _stop_ with your optimism Charles! Why do you even care? I've been here, what? Three days?" Charles was too stubborn and it was just too attractive for me to handle, and I haven't exactly been with anybody in a very long time, if you get what I mean.

"How can you say that? Of course I care, I brought here to help you with your powers only to be telling you that you're dying! And you've fit in here more quickly than I ever imagined." He replied. It seemed as though he was observing every detail about me, as though I was just going to drop dead.

I studied him in return and just buried the more wild side of me, if there was something I wanted to do before I die it's definably Charles.

"So, what do you propose we do about this?" I asked, rubbing my hands over my face in fatigue.

"I propose for you not to use your powers unless _completely_ necessary."

"What!" I yelled at him. Well as much as I could in my position of illness.

He placed his wonderful hands on my cheeks in desperation trying to get me to see sense.

"Listen to me Zara. It seems as though every time you use your power it creates some sort of poison through your body, flowing through your bloodstream, and into the rest of your body, effecting your blood by shaping it the gloomiest black. You will suffer much more than just tiredness or fainting, you'll experience vomiting the black liquid, aches and pains, and even confusion."

I sighed. "Well, it seems like you have everything all worked out."

"I know it's a lot to take in." Charles replied, he shifted on the make shift bed and sighed. "I wish there was more I could do at this time, but there is still a lot of work to do and I must start as soon as possible, and I will make sure everybody helps in finding a cure."

My eyes shot up to his.

"No you can't! You can't tell everybody that I'm dying Charles! Especially the kids, and I don't want to be treated like some sort of victim or poor soul, only you can know about this, and you have to _promise_ me you won't tell anybody!"

"Zara.." He hesitated but this was the one thing I need him to do. I don't want to be doted on nor asked if I'm okay every moment of the day and I definitely don't want the children to know. I say children but the younger ones, they won't take it well. I know that for a fact.

"Charles please. This is the one thing I need from you."

"Okay, so long as I can let Hank know so he can help with the research." He negotiated.

I pondered for a moment and decided to agree.

"In the mean time I demand you get some well earned rest." He began to get up off the bed.

He _demands_ me does he? Part of me feels turned on and another part of me is bitter at the fact he thinks he can tell me what to do. I tell you what, if Charles intentionally reads my mind during causal conversation or every moment we're together, I would just end up running into a deep dark hole and never coming back out. How embarrassing would that be?

I swear I saw a spark in Charles' eyes before he left me with a goodbye and a see you later.

I really hope he didn't read my mind, although, now he's gone, I suppose I can finally let my feelings show, and I began to cry, silently of course. I couldn't let anybody know how I really felt, that's just how I've always operated, and I don't intend on letting anybody know what I feel unless I want them to.

I sobbed silently and let out a sigh as I moved myself lower to the bed. What on earth was I going to do?

"You've _really_ got yourself into a mess this time Zara." I cried myself to sleep that night and I dreamed about Charles and me together with chocolate and cream, one dream that I will always remember.


	7. Too Much

**Hey everyone, thank you so much for being patient with me with my stories I've been really busy recently so I am going to write a few chapter just so I can post at least one chapter every week! Love you all!**

* * *

Too Much - Afraid Of The Dark

I was sat on one of the sofas in the living room, it was dead quiet, it had been at least four months since Charles and I had the discussion about my power, it had been harder than I thought it would be to be perfectly honest. Everyday gets worse, it's funny, I use my power and it brings me closer to death, but the more I don't use it the more agitated I get. I'm quick to bite back at everyone and I am constantly shaking, especially my hands and my legs, mostly when I'm sat down and I have nothing else to think about other than this predicament.

My right leg was bouncing up and down as my fingers were against my mouth just trying to calm them from the shakiness. I don't know how long I can go on like this.

"You don't look too good."

I shot up out of the sofa and raised my hands in defense. I lowered them as I noticed who it was.

"Where have you been?"

"Around." Eric sauntered over to me, his eyes keeping them on me.

"I haven't seen you for months." I replied. My body frozen to the ground. It had been lonely around here recently, Eric had been off the grid and Lord knows where Charles has been.

"Like I said, I've been around."

I stared at him.

"Where is Charles?" His blue eyes never wavered from me. If I didn't know any better I would've thought Charles and Eric were brothers.

I shrugged my shoulders.

"Haven't seen him." I began to feel uneasy around him and I began to walk cautiously around him.

Eric grabbed my upper arm and I froze in the contact. I fixed my eyes on him warily.

" I'm sorry."

"It's not your problem." I tried to move my arm but his hold was too strong. I should've known I couldn't trust Charles to not tell people about my "condition". However, I was glad he didn't tell the children. But Eric knowing about my weakness, it made me more careful around him, Charles had told me all about him, the stories about how he would go off sometimes and change sides to put it bluntly, I do remember him coming in late at night sometimes when I'm unable to sleep, I can hear him groaning in pain a lot. He must be picking a fight with bad people.

I noticed his eyes wander from my eyes to my neck and I furrowed my eyebrows at him. His eyes widened and with his hand still holding onto me, his other wrapped around my hair and before I had time to protest he gripped the side of my neck.

"What is that?" He snapped, his eyes bore into mine, he finally let go of me and I shrugged my jacket back on my shoulders.

"It's nothing." I replied quietly.

"It doesn't look like nothing." He stood rigid and I could see his jaw clenching. "Does Charles know about this?"

"Charles doesn;t have to know everything, I haven't even seen him." I growled at the man in front of me.

Eric focused on me before turning away and striding into the hallway.

I furrowed my brows at him as I watched him walk away.

"Charles!" I heard Eric yell from the hallway and I ran to him.

"Eric! What the hell are you doing?"

His body turned to me aggressively.

"Well obviously you can't look after yourself." He gestured to me and I growled at him.

"How dare you! You don't even care." I could feel my heart pounding as I became more angry and the shaking became worse, I could feel myself flexing my fingers not releasing the anger had released my power and Eric noticed that.

"Charles!"

Charles came bounding down the stairs with some sort of vial in his hand.

"Alright, Alright, I'm here." Charles noticed me seething. "What's wrong?"

"Look at her neck." Eric pointed at me.

Charles turned to me and lifted my hair gently from my neck. There were two golfball sized black bruises on the right side of my neck. If they weren't so dark they could probably have passed as hickeys.

I sighed in defeat.

Charles noticed my mood and he lifted my chin and smiled at me.

"It's ok Zara, I might have found something." He lifted up a vial of blue liquid and gave it to me.

"Are you sure it's not poison?" Charles tucked a piece of hair behind my ear.

"I'm sure, just try it."

I glanced to Eric and noticed he had a curious look on his face.

I sighed and lifted the bottle to my lips and downed the whole thing.

"Urgh, that was horrible."

Charles ignored my comment, he was too busy staring at the bruises on my neck, he smiled as he noticed them slowly heal before his eyes.

"It worked, they're only faint now. I'm not sure if the effect is permanent."

My eyes gazed at his wonderful ones.

"You mean, I'm ok?" I could feel a slight smile on my face.

I lifted my hands up and noticed the shaking had stopped, I looked back up at Charles and he nodded at me.

I turned to Eric and felt my powers surge within me, it felt so good to have it back, I no longer felt weak, but I felt like myself and that's all I wanted.

Eric saw the mist and I raised my hands at him and shot my power at him shooting him into the wall.

I heard Charles laugh and Eric groan as he got up.

I smiled at Charles and I hugged him.

"Thank you so much Charles. I will never forget this, I promise."

Charles gleamed at me and stroked my cheek.

"You're more than welcome Zara."

We both turned to Eric as we heard him groan from pain, he looked at us both and Charles and Eric nodded to each other.

"Then my job is done as well."

I was suprised.

"You helped?"

Eric nodded.

I ran over to him and hugged him too. I felt him reluctantly hug me back.

"Thank you Eric. I won't forget what you did." I smiled up at him, I could feel a set of eyes on my back.

"You two have been amazing." I actually laughed for what feels like the first time in forever.

"We just need to keep an eye on you and see how you are in the next couple of days." Charles spoke up.

I nodded at him.

"So what now?" I asked.

"How about we go out for dinner?" Charles replied.

My eyes lit up.

"Out for dinner?"

Charles eyes sparkled and he nodded.

I beamed at him.

"That would be incredible." I span around to Eric. "Would you come?"

He seemed surprised that I asked but he denied leaving me a little upset.

"Not tonight, you have fun." Eric nodded at Charles and focused his eyes on me one last time before he walked out the door.

I watched him sadly, I felt Charles come up behind me and it turned my sadness into excitement.

"We'll leave at eight, and wear the red dress."

My eyes widened in embarrassment, but my stomach fluttered as I felt his breath on my neck. I felt him leave and I let out a sigh of relief. What on earth was I getting myself into?


	8. Lust

I could barely sleep last night. I'm sure Charles did it on purpose. How did he even _know_ I owned a red dress!?

I smiled just thinking about him, my thoughts had begun to get a little naughty recently and apparently so have his.

I decided to wear my hair half up and half down, I chose on a small pair of diamond earrings and necklace, I didn't like being to flashy. I put on the dress, and smoothed it down as I took in my appearance, it was a two strap dress, with a low enough top half but with a low back and it fell just over my knees. It was simple but classy, I grabbed my black heels and a purse to match and made my way down the stairs.

Charles was waiting at the bottom for me. My heart skipped a beat, he looked incredible. He wore a simple button down shirt with a pair of jeans and nice shoes, but he still looked ready to eat. I had to grab the railing to make sure I didn't fall down the stairs, his beautiful eyes and mouth smiled at me as soon as I reached him. He took my hand in his and brought it up to his lips.

"You look beautiful."

I smiled.

"Thank you, your not too bad yourself."

Charles laughed. "Shall we."

* * *

Charles and I were directed to a table in the middle of the busy restaurant. The business was admiring to look at, I actually felt like I belonged in such a classy place. I didn't stand out, there were other couples and a few groups around us, and there was entertaining music in the background.

Charles had ordered two glasses of red wine and I smiled as the waiter poured them.

"Charles, are you trying to get me drunk?" I smiled over the rim of my glass and he laughed beautifully.

"I'm not going to deny anything."

I held a small giggle.

I decided to order a simple steak and Charles chose pasta.

I took a bite out of my steak and moaned, Charles glanced up from his meal and I could practically see the lust in his eyes.

"Good?" He asked, his blue eyes staring into mine.

I finished the bit of steak I had and licked my lips.

" _Really_ good."

I watched as Charles took a sip of his wine without leaving my gaze, I peered to look at my wine and downed the rest of it. I was going to need it.

* * *

Ok, so I might have had a little bit too much but so had Charles, I never knew the man could drink so much.

After we finished dinner we decided to head to a bar just across the street called The Lighthouse, is was fairly posh on the inside. We headed to the back because they had an outside balcony over the river, we sat on the table and Charles had a beer while I had a cocktail and I might have cheekily ordered two tequila shots for the both of us.

I picked up the drinks I had and met Charles outside. He glanced up at me and laughed.

I laughed along with him as I placed the drinks on the table.

"Are you trying to get me drunk Zara?"

I giggled. "What are you suggesting _Professor_?" I glanced at Charles from underneath my lashes and noticed that look came across his face again and I gulped in want. I watched surprised as Charles took the tequila shot without the lemon or the salt. He smacked the glass back on the table and smirked at me.

"Your turn."

"Fuck." I replied without realising and Charles eyebrows rose in amusement.

I licked the side of my hand and sprinkled the salt on it, placed the lemon in my hand, licked the salt with a grimace and downed the tequila and then bit down on the lemon.

Charles watched with a lustful look in his eyes, if he carried on I don't think I would be able to hold it in any longer.

" You need to stop looking at me like that."

"Why?" Charles asked, his gaze not wavering.

"You know why." I replied.

I gasped as Charles slid right next to me, I could feel his breath on my face. I glanced down at his lips and I licked my lips subconsciously but Charles noticed.

He grabbed the back of my neck and leaned in closer to me. I could smell his delicious scent, he smelled husky and warm, I leaned in closer to him without realising.

Charles eyes became glazed over with lust. "I am trying severely hard not to divulge in my urges Zara. You have no _idea_ what I want to do with you."

I gulped.

Charles ran his thumb over my bottom lip before we both couldn't take it anymore. He pulled me to him as his lips collided with mine. I moaned in delight and my arms immediately went to his soft hair, I gripped it as his hands moved down to my waist pulling me even closer to him.

We pulled back reluctantly looking into each other eyes.

"Let get out of here."

I hummed in agreement and followed Charles eagerly out of the bar.

* * *

As soon as we got into Charles ' room, I jumped up and Charles grabbed me and wrapped my legs around his waist. My lips met his and I could feel the groan in my mouth. We almost tripped a few times as we tried to make it to the bed but we finally found it when Charles placed me on the bed, he crawled up on me slowly. His eyes taking in everything. He had unzipped my dress when we were trying to get up the stairs, so it was half on and half off.

Charles pulled the straps down and pulled the dress down my legs gently, his lips replacing the material of the dress, every time a piece of the material was removed I felt Charles' warm mouth against my skin, kissing it in every way. He took in my black lacy bra and panties as he threw the dress onto the floor, his open mouthed kisses made their way up my body and finally onto my lips, I gripped his hair in my hands and I wrapped my legs around his waist.

I pulled away from him and unbuttoned his shirt and threw it to the side and we continued kissing. It felt as if I was on fire, every part of me loved how this felt, how Charles's felt. His lips fell to my neck and I gripped his hair harder as he found the right spot. He groaned as my legs squeezed him, I could feel him through his jeans and I removed his belt as he continued sucking the glorious spot on my neck.

Charles came back to my plump lips as he took of his jeans. He kissed me again and his hands began to wonder. His rough but gentle hands swerved their way round my breasts, over my taut stomach, over the heat from my legs onto my thighs as he kissed me again, his tongue asked permission to enter my mouth and I gladly invited him in.

Charles squeezed my thigh in pleasure.

I removed my lips from his and gasped.

"Charles _please_."

"Patience darling. I intend to ravish you in ways that you've only _dreamed_ of."

I moaned in lust and Charles found his way back to my neck, his hand found my breasts and he gripped them and I moaned in pleasure. I felt Charles's smile against my neck, his hand made it's way around the back and he undid the hooks and my bra flicked off, Charles threw it to the floor and replaced his hand with his mouth and I gasped, my hands made their way into his hair.

"Oh, Charles"

Charles groaned and thrust against me and I gasped in pleasure.

His hand roamed my stomach and cupped my heat and I bit my lip, he slowly pulled off the material and kissed the sides of my thighs before kissing the warmth.

My eyes closed and my hands grabbed his head. My body felt incredible, this wasn't the first time I slept with someone, far from it, but Charles knew where to touch me, he knew what made me want him even more.

Charles added a finger and swirled it round and added a second and I could barely contain myself anymore.

"Charles!" I growled at him.

"Almost there love, _patience_." He smirked at my impatience.

He thrust his fingers in and out of me slowly before upping the pace and I moaned, gripping the sheets by the side of me. He kept going at a fast pace and I could feel myself begin to reach my peak, I arched my back and Charles pushed me back down.

"Charles." I warned huskily.

"Come on Zara, come for me." Charles replied hotly, his mouth found my clit and he began to lick while his fingers continued inside of me.

I felt everything at once as Charlie's' ministrations continued it all weld itself inside of me, I gripped his hair as I came.

"Charles!"

"That's it Zara!" His fingers continued riding out my orgasm and I tried to get away from him. It all felt like too much.

I pulled Charles fingers from me and gasped at the emptiness inside of me.

We both breathed heavily, I saw the juices on Charles fingers and he stared at me as he licked them one by one, and my eyes glazed over as I grabbed him and threw him beneath me, I took of his boxers and took him in my hands.

Charles gasped in surprise. "Zara!"

My mouth immediately went over Charles, he was an impressive length and he surprisingly tasted good too, I moaned over his cock and Charles groaned out loud, his mouth wide open and he stared at me as I began to suck him, his hands wound their way into my hair.

I licked him gently and paid special attention to the top before I took him in fully and he moaned in pleasure.

"Jesus Zara."

I kissed the top of his head before I crawled above Charles and guided him into my entrance, I slowly lowered down onto him and we both groaned. Charles hands gripped my hips and he started to thrust, I followed him. I loved the feel of him inside me.

"Oh _God_ Charles."

Charles sat up and I gasped as he moved inside me. I gripped his shoulders and we kissed and I bounced on top of him. Sweat began to start from our bodies.

"Fuck. Zara, I'm close."

I hummed in appreciation as he flipped me to be beneath him.

He quickened his thrusts as he came closer to his release and I gripped the headboard behind me.

"Oh Fuck. _Fuck_ Charles, yes right there!" I yelled in pleasure as he hit the good spot inside.

Charles quickened his pace and I began to see white lights.

"Charles! I'm coming!."

"Zara!"

Charles kept thrusting on top of me and when we were done he flopped down next to me.

We both sighed in ecstasy.

I snuggled up to Charles and he kissed the top of my head, we fell asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
